Decision
by MewYuriko
Summary: He asked her, and dropped his act. She wanted to give in, but that would break the rules. Oneshot. Itsuki x Mikuru. STFU.


**Author's comments: **Welcome. The focus of this is Mikuru-Itsuki. So yeah. No other names are mentioned, but it has slight mentions of Mikuru-Kyon. But it'll all end out in a good way. But yeah, Mikuru and Itsuki is the main couple. By the way, I haven't kissed anyone yet, so I hope I got details correct. XD And please crit, because I'm just a beginner writer compared to other people. I hope you like this one, you guys! And the stupid story maker thing wouldn't let me space, no matter how many times I tried.

_I don't own the Suzumiya Haruhi series, characters, or related titles._

--

He placed a kiss on her lips and kept her in his firm grasp.

She blushed and almost cried, because it was against the rules. Also, she never found that she felt this way about him. All it took was a push. With a tremble in her voice she tried to stop her enjoyment.

"This… this is against the rules… and…" he placed a finger on those damp lips. Their height had a considerable distance, although at this time, she realized that he had grown shorter, and her mouth could at least reach his neck. He chuckled, although his expression could be more described as a grimace instead of his usual plastic smile.

His embrace grew stronger, forcing her to look up and stare at his face: his caramel eyes, perfectly groomed hair, and sweet smile. Those eyes stared at her with a gleam.

A warm wind reached her ear, as well as a deep voice. The tone could be described as commanding, yet touched with love.

"Mi—Asahina-san. I'm proud of you," It was a statement to be filled with humor but with such a serious breech, she couldn't smile. "You forgot about the rules. And I forgot about my act, for once. It could be one of the most courageous things you've ever done."

It faded into a whisper as she stared into his right ear.

"Ko…" she blushed when he gave her a stare. It was nurturing, yet pitiful. Their eyes were on the same level now. Had he been sitting on a chair when this all started? She mulled over what he said to her. Why was it so courageous? Because she accepted it?

Her voice did not offer a response, so he filled in the gap.

"You can call me by my first name, you know-" he was cut off by her sudden outburst.

"But! This isn't right. I… I… and him. How would he feel?" she took her hands off his shoulders and put them to her chest, tearing up.

He watched her in apathy. She bit her lip trying not to squeak out a sob. A brow on his face furrowed, and his lips came to her tear-stained cheek.

Her mind was still focused on the other person, but she realized she couldn't have him. He belonged to someone else, and his owner stamped that message on him a long time before this girl met him.

It made her saddened.

However, this man's tenderness made her realize that maybe she could have someone that was just hers. Even though this was a different time plane, she would at least have somebody to herself. Because back home she was lonely, since she just couldn't be tall enough or strong enough. Beauty has its limits.

He wanted her to smile, but all she had done was stare at his wrinkled tie and white shirt, tucked in ever-so neatly.

She was recalling memories, he inferred. Her expression of dried up tears made him feel agonized, because that was all he would watch her do on average, while he smiled like a bastard in the corner.

"Don't cry anymore. I want you to make your decision." He forced her to his chest, and her stomach was being squeezed to his torso. She cracked her jaws – just a cinch – into a smile.

Even though he seemed to be some bystander everyday, she was happy that he approached her first. Because he introduced her to a new feeling. She was embarrassed to admit so, but she was happy to be blushing.

She was now sitting upon on a man-made stool, and he leaned upwards to just barely rub his lips against hers.

"Asahina," the essence of coffee flowed into her mouth. "It's your choice."

He precariously put her delicate figure down so that her feet were standing on ground again. She was no longer feeling his touch. The only thing she could feel was broad fingers resting on her shoulders.

That, and intense heat building up in her cheeks. He asked her his question once more, only with a silent, begging, piercing stare.

Panting breath brushed her face and she was left to decide.

She asked him to put his lips on hers once again, because she felt like she needed it. He declined, because she was to decide first.

She grunted in stress.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if they wouldn't have children. Maybe she could erase somebody from this time, so that this extra picture could fit in here on earth.

It wouldn't be so bad. Because the only thing that is affected is somebody's feelings. She would grow old with him, only forced to show affection with kisses. Yes, and then on her deathbed, she would go back to where she belonged with such beautiful memories.

The plan was so far-fetched that she began to believe it for a few seconds. She knew that it was a lie. The consequences were going to apply, no matter what sort of contact you would have. Her thoughts spread across her face as her gaze shifted to his shoes, and her face twisted into doubt and sadness.

'_Don't cry anymore. I thought you used up all your tears on the little things. This is important. Don't be weak.'_ He became concerned. She was going to listen to her head, as she always did.

So he fixed it.

He told her what to do.

He **made her **decide.

He pushed her body towards his so fast, that she yelped, and stray tears flew from her face.

He forced his lips onto hers quickly, and asked her what the decision would be.

She said yes. Even though the world could die because she didn't follow their directions.

He opened his eyes and wanted to assure what she told him. She did not notice; she was too busy waiting to run out of breath, and she was too busy lapping up the scent of coffee.

He grinned and nipped at her lips, telling her that he understood.

She stopped and stared at him. She told him that she sealed the deal with a devious smile while she licked her lips.

He assured her that he understood by running his fingers through her thick hair. He let her feel his touch again. He hugged her, and kept her close to his heart. She listened to his peaceful pulse.

And they finished the contract. By sitting there together for such a long time that the room was dyed from a bright sun to a deep hue of orange.

--

**Comments: **_Ah. That's it. I hope you guys liked it… Ummm…. I don't know. This isn't kinky or anything, just so you know. Leave a comment please!! And I did intentionally use "he" and "she" like 100000 times in that last part. I hope you guys liked it!  
_


End file.
